


Dusza

by soulfull



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caring Will, Hanni płacze, Hannibal has Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maski zniknęły, Między nimi została tylko prawda, True Love, Will to czysta chodząca empatia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfull/pseuds/soulfull
Summary: Hannibal zawsze ukrywał się przed stosem masek, ale Will okazał się sprytniejszy niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać i zerwał je wszystkie odsłaniając zranioną dusze małego chłopca, któremu odebrano nadzieję.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Szczuropies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szczuropies/gifts).



Nie, nie ukrywaj łez. Chcę je widzieć, chcę widzieć twoją twarz, tą prawdziwą pozbawioną masek. Nie ukrywaj łez, chcę widzieć jak błyszczą w świetle gwiazd, dzięki nim lepiej cię rozumiem, dzięki nim zobaczyłem twoje blizny. Dziękuję, że powiedziałeś mi prawdę, prawdę krwi i śniegu, prawdę która uczyniła cię potworem. Dziękuję, że podzieliłeś się swoim strachem, zastanawiam się, czy twój lęk przeszedł na mnie tworząc rogate duchy moich wizji. Szsz nie mów nic, spokojnie. NIE! Przepraszam, że krzyknąłem, nie chcę żebyś się ruszał. Chcę mieć cię tutaj przy sobie, chce czuć bicie twojego serca i ciepło twojego ciała i wiedzieć, że jesteś mój, że nie rozszarpały cię brutalne szczęki tamtej zimy. Dobrze, że mi o niej powiedziałeś, nie, nie płacz, spokojnie jestem tutaj, już nigdy nie zostaniesz sam, zadbam o ciebie dla niej, zadbam o ciebie dla Miszki, dla niej i dla siebie. Dobrze wiedzieć, że kiedyś kochałeś. Miłość czyniła cię człowiekiem, miłość na powrót cię nim uczyni. Obiecuję ci to, tylko zdejmij maski i spójrz mi w oczy. Tak, właśnie tak. Dziękuję. Masz piękną duszę Hannibalu.


End file.
